


Welcoming Danger

by Andra_Black



Series: Old Works [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Edgy, F/M, Fondling, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andra_Black/pseuds/Andra_Black





	Welcoming Danger

The corridors were dark and cold, the damp walls giving off an almost overwhelming odor that made me cringe. Water dripped continuously at my feet from a crack in the cement ceiling above. Lining both sides of the hallway were empty cells with rusted bars, inside an aged skeleton chained to the wall, hanging by their wrists.

At the very end of the corridor, a cell that was not void of life. A tall, bulky shadow sat hidden in the darkest corner, it's glowing green irises piercing the blackness, staring right back at me silently. For what seemed like hours the ominous being and I would stare each other down, until curiosity got the better of me, and took hesitant steps towards the only cell that wasn't vacant, my bare toes sinking in the murky puddles beneath.

I now stood only a foot away from the crusted bars that appeared so brittle, it seemed as if just the slightest touch would make them crumble to dust. Yet I remained still as blackness slithered out from the shadowed creature, crawling towards me, slipping between the bars, but stopping only inches from my toes.

I was safe from whatever that thing was, hidden within the shadows, drilling holes into me with its piercing green orbs. They held no malice, but I could sense a hint of hatred. Not hatred towards me, but to the world, like the creature wanted to damn the earth for trapping it here.

A faint voice, just a whisper in the absent wind, compelled me to take a step forward, the ebony threads parting to let my bare feet touch solid ground and opening the cell door. Goosebumps broke out on the surface of my skin, the tense air engulfing me to the point I could barely breathe, and lost control of my body. It was simply moving of its own accord, thoughtlessly kneeling before the dark being.

Now I could faintly make out the muscular frame of the man, whom I wasn't sure was even human. His naked body was overrun by prominent, jagged stitches, even on the corners of his cheeks. Dark, greasy hair hung over his face like stalactites, but did nothing to hide the rough features of his countenance. His skin was dark, but it was smudged and tinted with grime that I frankly didn't want to know what it was.

Both arms were held together in his lap by worn wooden restraints that I'd only seen in historical documents, used for roman prisoners and such. One thing was apparent; those cuffs were keeping him from escaping, or possibly harming me.

The piercing green irises, lacking a centre, drifted to my bosoms, where key was dangling from a crude chain. Still without control my hand reached up to grasp the neck of the key, jerking to break the links holding it to my throat.

It was larger than my own hand, and was heavier than lead. An ominous hiss in the air sounded when I pushed it inside the splintered lock of the cuffs, the rusty creak of the cogs turning making my spine jolt.

The mysterious, ominous man didn't move even when the wood split apart, the halves falling away to land on the damp cement floor. The only thing that moved was the black tendrils, snaking around like worms, turning the ground surrounding me into a void of black.

There was nothing I could do by this point. The prisoner was free, this could very well be the death of me. Why else would he be locked up inside a lifeless cell? Surely he had done horrendous things that not even I could imagine in my wildest dreams.

The thread like structures slinked around my neck, slithered up my arms, and circled my waist, but remained still afterwards. It was then did he, the man himself, moved.

The rhythmical drip-drop of the broken pipe hidden in an unknown floor above ceased, leaving me trapped in the thick silence. It was so thick I could hear it screaming with a shrill ringing sound that almost deafening.

His muckle hand, rough and filthy, lifted to brush its knuckles against my cheek, no doubt leaving a smudge of dirt behind. His eyes gleamed in wonder, head tilting at an angle like a curious animal of sorts, and the world lurched as I was shoved to the floor by an inhuman strength.

It didn't hurt, though, the collision feeling like I landed on a giant pillow, but the heavy weight behind the hand holding me down made it obvious that it was damp, grimy stone that I was lying on top of.

The tendrils began to move as well, wriggling their way beneath the fabric of my skimpy beige tank top, lifting it to reveal my stomach. His hand shifted upwards to hold me down by my neck, allowing the thread like structures to pull the shirt above my chest, the chilling air striking them, the pale pink nubs hardening to rosy red peaks.

It was beyond pointless to try escaping now. I was powerless under this man's piercing gaze. My arms were still circled by the threads, but they weren't exactly being restrained. Tentatively, I raised my arms, the tendrils not tightening their grip nor pulling my arms back down.

Strangely I didn't feel scared, but at the same time, I was filled with dread. My hands wrapped around his wrist, the limb thick enough to keep my fingertips from touching. I could feel the power emanating from the toned, pronounced flesh that was within my grasp.

An invisible force kept me from trying to push his hand off, and I couldn't tear away from his deadly, piercing gaze when I dared to make eye contact again. I could sense the danger, the promising death that came from him. And yet, something inside me didn't care. In fact, I could feel myself embracing it.

I flinched, though, when he suddenly leaned down, our noses almost touching. His breath didn't smell, it actually didn't smell like anything. Just plain, normal air. Hot puffs of wind fanning my face as the tense silence continued on.

Warmth tingled below the surface of my skin, breaking out on my face as his surprisingly smooth and tough lips chastely touched mine, the gross slime absorbing into my scalp going ignored as I allowed him dominance over my mouth.

His other hand, its coolness contrasting with the warmth of my skin, crept up my bare stomach, tickling the skin of my breast as it was enveloped within his palm. My neck was released, the hand that once held me down now holding the back of my head to deepen the kiss as he rested the lower half of his body onto me.

I welcomed the proximity of his intimate touch, embracing the cost of danger it was bound to lead to, and remained lying there, unresisting to his exploring hand.

He pulled away for a moment, and my eyes drifted shut as he kissed me again. And just like that, when I opened my eyes, staring down the corridor, the creature's glowing green irises piercing the darkness to watch me through the tense silence.


End file.
